Vuela
by LauriS
Summary: “Si te quiero, te recorto las alas y te dejo a mi lado para siempre si te amo, disfruto viéndote crecer las alas y disfruto viéndote volar”


Hace mucho tiempo atrás y debido a una circunstancia que transitaba en mi vida, me dediqué a escribir este one-shot. Es angst, porque necesitaba hacerlo así para poner fin a una historia propia. Y, por último, pero no menos importante, no tiene ni tendrá continuación.

Si tienen deseos de leer, queda en ustedes. Si es así, espero que sea de su agrado.

Dedicado a mis Lemonas, y a todos aquellos que _dejan volar_, para saber qué tan cierto es el dicho.

**-----------------------**

"_Si te quiero, te recorto las alas y te dejo a mi lado para siempre; si te amo, disfruto viéndote crecer las alas y disfruto viéndote volar"_

**Vuela**

"_¡Al fin llegó aquello que tanto esperaba, Harry! Mis antecedentes laborales y las recomendaciones de Minerva McGonagall surtieron efecto. ¡Dentro de dos semanas viajo a Dublín!" _

Debería haber sonreído, hacer un gesto triunfante y luego abrazarla a modo de felicitación.

Sin embargo; nada de eso sucedió.

Una intensa puntada manifestándose en el centro de su pecho, seguido de un nudo en el estómago junto con un breve mareo. Esos fueron sus síntomas.

Sonrió débilmente mientras sus ojos –ya no tan verdes- se ausentaban fijos en la nada detrás de los cristales.

Hermione había esperado esa felicitación que jamás llegó; luego de replantearse por vigésima vez si su decisión de emprender camino hacia el nuevo rumbo que había anhelado toda su vida era lo correcto. La extraña actitud de Harry parecía haber esfumado toda su alegría con un soplido.

Y ahí se encontraba él; a dos horas de la despedida que se festejaría en esa conocida discoteca Muggle. Pensando en cómo había dejado que los días se escurrieran sobre sus dedos como agua turbia. Notando la falta que le harían los retos por un descuido, el cabello encrespado y la sonrisa de su única mejor amiga.

Los doce años que llevaba de conocerla no facilitaban en lo absoluto la catástrofe que se avecinaba a su vida.

La regla era tan simple que incluso asustaba; sin Hermione, Harry no era Harry.

No era aquel mago despreocupado, valiente y vergonzoso. No era el que se refregaba la punta de la nariz cuando no sabía qué decir, ni tampoco el niño-adolescente y, ahora, hombre que tenía una particular adicción para hallar problemas. No sería aquel que fingiera pucheros cuando ella pedía ver el informativo mágico y él deseaba el partido de Quidditch. Ni tampoco, claro está, aquel recurso desesperado de compañía mutua en las grandes fiestas que requerían la presencia de una pareja.

Oh, si. Y la amaba. Había salteado ese _pequeñísimo_ detalle.

Él estaba desde la planta de los pies, hasta su coronilla rebelde; condenadamente enamorado de ella. El amor a simple vista definitivamente no había surtido efecto alguno en él.

Había sido la acumulación de vivencias, las eternas travesías juntos; inseparables.

Y por supuesto que no era costumbre, Hermione lo sorprendía todos los días con una cosa nueva. Ella siempre había estado para él; en lo que parecía imposible como en lo cotidiano. Ella se oponía a sus descabelladas soluciones, y encontraba cien planes maestros mejores. Ella luchaba por lo correcto; eso a Harry lo maravillaba. Hermione sabía moverse en el mundo con total facilidad, gracia e inteligencia.

La parte que más le gustaba a él era esa. La total independencia que Hermione parecía demostrar pese a lo insegura que fuese por dentro. La entereza que la llevaba a arriesgarlo todo por él.

Para sumar más, era increíblemente bella; o al menos así la veía él. Su mirada de chocolate lograba penetrar de tal manera en sus ojos que ambos podían descubrir, sin siquiera mosquearse, qué era lo que pensaban. Su melena abultada a la cual a veces se le definían algunos rizos la dotaban de personalidad.

Y su sonrisa.

Ese era el punto en el cual a Harry llegaban a darle escalofríos con tan sólo pensarla. La sonrisa de Hermione invitaba a reír; borraba rastros de tristeza y acumulaba sensaciones en cualquier observador. Era pura, y al no manifestarse en varias ocasiones; verla sonreír era uno de los acontecimientos más deslumbrantes que Harry tenía gusto de conocer íntimamente.

Todas y cada una de esas cosas quedarían grabadas en su retina a modo de recuerdo. Pero no sería lo mismo.

No podría aparecerse en su hogar a la medianoche con una película bajo en brazo dándole un susto de mil demonios. Ni tampoco ella se quedaría dormida en sus piernas luego de una larga caminata.

No sólo perdería a Hermione. Él estaría perdido.

El reloj marcó la hora señalada. Parecía irónico, pero cuanto más lento quería él que transcurriera el tiempo, las agujas giraban sin control.

Harry subió a su camioneta aún con el nudo en el estómago que se había formado dos semanas atrás. Mañana por la tarde ella subiría a un avión y sus ojos castaños fijos en él, serían tan sólo un abismo.

Tenía un incontrolable deseo que por momentos se convertía en realidad: ella no se iba a ningún lado. Se quedaba con la cabeza en sus rodillas mientras él le acariciaba el cabello hasta que entraba en un profundo sueño.

Nada de eso sucedería. Él debería llegar al bar, poner su mejor cara y fingir un moderado abrazo. Luego; entrar en una charla que no le importaba, saludarla e irse a dormir para llegar al aeropuerto y ayudarla con las maletas.

Cuando llegó ya se encontraban allí varios conocidos: Ron, Luna, Pavarti, Padma, Lavander, Ginny, Draco, los gemelos Weasley y unos cuantos compañeros de trabajo fueron los que reconoció; y se acercó a saludar.

-Luces deplorable amigo- dijo Ron luego de estrechar un abrazo con Harry, que caminaba de manera cabizbaja y con las gafas algo ladeadas.

-Uno no se enfrenta a estas cosas todos los días Ron- explicó él lanzando un débil suspiro, y arremangando ligeramente las mangas de su camisa para alistarse un poco.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-indagó el colorado mientras posaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Luna, para atraerla a la conversación.

Harry enarcó una ceja. Realmente _¿Tenía que hacer algo?_

-Felicitarla y desearle buen viaje. Lo que cualquier amigo haría- vociferó Harry por sobre la música que comenzaba a sonar en el sitio. No estaba siendo sincero con él mismo. Eso no era lo que tenía que hacer; y por alguna extraña razón, Ron sabía que tampoco era eso lo que debía hacer.

De pronto, a lo lejos, pudo ver una prominente cabellera castaña. Era Hermione. Sonriente, caminando casi al trote para llegar a donde se encontraban sus seres queridos, dispuesta a saltar sobre ellos y enredarlos en un abrazo. A pesar de la oscuridad podía notar el destello de emoción en sus ojos.

Y como si él la conociera sólidamente; eso fue lo que ella hizo. A todos y a cada uno les agradeció ir allí para compartir sus últimos momentos antes de cambiar de vida. Una vida que ya no involucraba a un muchacho de gafas y cabello azabache indomable.

Harry se sentía profundamente miserable. Ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas como para levantarse de la alta banca de madera en la cual estaba sentado y acercarse, al menos, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquellas personas ahora la rodeaban y tan sólo podía ver trozos de Hermione por entre los apretujones que le daban. Un poco de su melena, otro tanto de sus labios, quizás mitad de pierna. Como los añicos que quedarían de él cuando ella partiera.

Hermione lo buscó con la mirada. Él fingió tener algo más importante en la punta de su zapato; así que una vez libre de la bola humana que se había tornado a su alrededor; se dirigió hacia él.

Como si aquello no fuera un sitio altamente concurrido, ella se puso de cuclillas abrazando las rodillas de Harry, para así poder tener contacto con sus ojos. Lentamente colocó una mano en su barbilla; alzando su cabeza hasta estar a la misma altura que la suya.

-Esto también es difícil para mí- susurró con un hilo de voz; pero Harry la había escuchado claramente. El sitio se había vuelto difuso y el sonido perturbable había cesado cuando en el reflejo de los ojos castaños pudo verse a él mismo – Ahora bien; ¿quieres abrazarme, por favor?

Harry sonrió genuinamente luego de tantos días. Sin apuro alguno, bajó de la banca y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione para ayudarla a pararse. Los demás presentes volvían al bullicio, sin embargo Harry podría perjurar que todos estaban pendientes de _ese_ momento. Pero no le importaba, había algo mucho más interesante que hacer.

Despacio, aunque a la vez urgente, tomó la cintura de Hermione con sus manos; deslizándolas hacia atrás con sumo cuidado, hasta llegar a entrelazar sus brazos. Aún la miraba fijo, pero el rostro de ella comenzaba a empañarse detrás del cristal.

Él apretó la mandíbula haciendo fuerza; no debía llorar.

Hermione posó sus brazos en los hombros de él, moviendo ligeramente un mechón azabache con los dedos, sintiendo así la textura del cabello de Harry. Momentos más tarde, cerró los ojos; de esa manera evitaría llorar.

Sin prisa y sin pausa, Harry se enterró en el hueco existente entre el brazo y el cuello de Hermione; notando como la oleada cálida de sentimientos se manifestaba en su cuerpo, haciendo más fuerte el agarre, y acercándola más hacia su cuerpo. Ella raspaba débilmente el cuello de él con sus uñas, deseando así no desprenderse más de ese sitio.

Muchas veces se habían abrazado; Hermione lo recordaba con claridad. Pero las causas siempre eran situaciones felices que implicaban bienvenidas, o quizás algún intento de protección por parte de Harry para que a ella no le ocurriese nada.

Nunca por una despedida.

Nunca hubiese querido despedirse. De él.

A todos extrañaría porque eran, de alguna u otra manera, parte de su vida. Pero en su futuro siempre se había vislumbrado con Harry. Siempre había luchado para mantenerlo a él a su lado. No importaba saltearse reglas, discutir con profesores o mentir en su trabajo. Cuando se trataba de Harry; Hermione podía hacer cosas tan sorprendentes que en su remota existencia jamás habría imaginado.

Él había soñado durante toda su infancia tener relación directa con _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_. Misteriosamente (se creía que la profesora McGonagall era, en parte culpable), le habían otorgado el puesto vacante como profesor de esa materia en Hogwarts. Todas las expectativas de él se habían visto colmadas: niños y defensa eran sus aficiones predilectas; por lo que había aceptado sin siquiera vacilar.

Hermione (que quizás también tenía relación con su nombramiento) había estado por demás emocionada, sabiendo que cuando empezaran las clases; Harry y ella trabajarían juntos.

Hasta que la solicitud de la liberación de elfos en Dublín había llegado. Ella no podía permitirse dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Le hubiese pedido a Harry que vaya con ella; desde luego. Y así seguir soñando, con que algún día, él caería en la cuenta de que Hermione lo amaba desde sus once años.

"_Amar a tu mejor amigo. Suena a telenovela" _se repetía mentalmente cada vez que sus intentos por olvidarlo resultaban en vano. Sabía que ellos estaban destinados, como bien sabía que estaban pasando los años y las oportunidades por delante de su nariz y ella negaba las propuestas por él. Por no poder desprenderse de esa extensión de su cuerpo.

Y había llegado el momento. Era ese. Ella no desaprovecharía más oportunidades; era tiempo de que cada uno se independizara del otro. Era tiempo de parar con esa armoniosa tortura. Era tiempo de focalizar sus sentidos en volar, desplegar sus alas; y quizás –y solamente quizás- algún día volver.

Harry frotó sus ojos antes de desprender sus brazos de la cintura de Hermione. Las lagrimas habían salido sin que él las pudiera detener, pero ella no debía verlo así.

Antes de distanciarse del todo; hizo una pequeña parada junto al oído de ella, en un intento de hallar unas cuantas palabras.

-Yo…estoy muy feliz por ti, Hermione. Sé que esto es difícil para ti; pero creo que es peor para mí; aunque suene egoísta…- la voz era un susurro débil y ronco que hacía cosquillas en el cuello de Hermione. Harry no era bueno para expresarse con palabras, sin embargo ella permaneció estática. Oyéndole detenidamente.-… yo ya perdí a mi familia una vez; así que una segunda me resulta imposible de asimilar… Lo siento… Lamento no haberme alegrado; creo que actué como un egoísta.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, intentando que con este gesto las lagrimas aguarden en su sitio. No encontraba las palabras exactas para poder expresarse frente a tal declaración. Harry estaba diciendo –entre líneas- que ella era su familia.

-Oh…-logró expresar; mientras nuevamente volvía aferrarse a la espalda de él con tal ímpetu que las puntas de sus zapatos apenas rozaban el piso.-también eres mi familia…y tal vez mucho más que eso.

Harry quedó estático en el sitio. Podía notar la acelerada respiración de ella golpeando en su cuello; comprendiendo mágicamente que el lugar y el momento señalado era ese. Que si había algo que decir –o explicar- ella estaría dispuesta a oírlo.

Subió sus manos con algo de temor hasta depositarlas en la espalda de Hermione y rozando la mejilla de ella dirigió su rostro hasta dejarlo justo frente a sus ojos, que brillaban más de lo habitual.

Una vez allí concentró cada partícula de sus ser en poder expresar esa enorme bola de sentimientos que tenía acumulada y le había llegado el momento de explicar.

"_Te amo. No me dejes…no te vayas" _

Su boca se abrió una y otra vez; pero no emitió sonido alguno. Estaba nervioso y las gafas se le resbalaban sobre el puente de la nariz, así que haciendo un rápido ademán con la mano las quitó de allí; notando como ahora, frente a frente, a pesar de no tener los cristales; podía ver con absoluta claridad a Hermione.

Y ella lo pudo ver en él. En sus ojos. Allí, claramente, se expresaba su pedido.

Una lágrima solitaria surcó su mejilla, hasta caer en el escote de sus pechos. Ella se restregó el rostro. No era momento de llorar. Era el momento de responder a aquello.

-Quisiera…que fuéramos con Ron- dijo al fin. Parecía que había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pronunciar aquello; su voz había sonado tan distante como sus ojos, que durante la respuesta, se habían posado en la costura de la camisa de Harry.

Él sintió su corazón estrujarse, como un trapo sucio y seco. Se colocó las gafas en su sitio y restregó sus manos por sobre el pantalón, intentando quitar la fría humedad que las cubría. Luego asintió con la cabeza. No podía hablar. A medida que tragaba aire; sentía las pupilas arder y el insistente pestañeo pinchándole los ojos.

Hablaban animadamente; sin embargo Harry no sentía deseos de escuchar. Permanecía ausente, en una silla depositada al lado de Hermione, mientras veía las sonrisas en los rostros de los presentes y las copas alzándose y chocar en honor a su mejor amiga.

"_Quizás si lo hubiese dicho… si era con palabras en vez de miradas…"_

Él debería entender que Hermione ya había decidido por los dos. Que tendría que apoyarla en esta nueva situación como en los viejos tiempos, y que perderla no era más que una mentira porque siempre estaría junto a él.

Arrastró su silla hacia la mesa para poder adentrarse en alguna conversación, convencido de que, así, quizás lograba disfrutar de los últimos momentos con Hermione y aminorar el peso que comenzaba a sentir en el estómago.

Ron lo observó a lo lejos y sonrió alegremente; luego, empezó a disparar comentarios de Quidditch. Harry notó que el colorado hacía esto para hacerlo entrar en orbita, así que agradeció mentalmente la ayuda, mientras se enfrascaba en buscadores, cazadores y escobas. Hermione, aún a su lado, hablaba con Ginny acerca de los nuevos pergaminos que habían salido al mercado.

Así el tiempo pasó realmente rápido. Cuando él quiso darse cuenta, los gemelos Weasley comenzaban a despedirse y los demás abandonaban sus sitios con intenciones de hacer lo mismo. Harry se levantó, sintiendo la pesadez en sus piernas producto querer detener las horas. Saludó a Lavander y Padma, y se encaminó hacia Hermione para arreglar el horario en el cual pasaría por su hogar para acompañarla hasta el aeropuerto.

Ella lo asió inesperadamente por la manga empujándolo hacia fuera, argumentando que el bullicio no la dejaba escuchar con claridad, pese a que el sitio ya estaba lo suficientemente vacío. Luego apoyó a Harry contra la pared y colocó su rostro a escasos centímetros de la nariz de él.

-¿Realmente quieres llevarme mañana?- preguntó mientras él notaba un débil temblor en sus labios.

Harry respiraba con dificultad. La cercanía de Hermione alteraba sus sentidos y no le facilitaba en lo absoluto encontrar una respuesta.

-Si- había sonado seguro pese al bajo tono de su voz.

Ella sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla suavemente a modo de agradecimiento. Luego, lo acompañó hasta su camioneta para verlo partir. Eso había sido una agradable tortura; y a él se le comenzó a complicar la tarea de retirarse. Sencillamente no podía dejarla ir.

Bajó el vidrio para verla parada a un costado con los ojos brillando por las lagrimas que no permitiría salir. Harry se aclaró la garganta; debía decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero tenía que explicarse, detener aquello, decir claramente como eran las cosas.

-Duerme hoy conmigo; por favor.

Hermione alzó la vista. Se frotó la punta de la nariz en donde una solitaria lágrima le hacía cosquillas y pudo encontrarse con aquellos ojos esmeraldas que la habían cobijado la mitad de su vida.

-Las valijas…

-Las iremos a recoger por la mañana. Sólo…necesito hacer esto Hermione.

Ella volteó. Harry no entendió muy bien qué sucedía hasta que vio como se acercaba a Ron y Luna y explicaba algo que él no pudo oír. Luego ella los saludó, volviendo hacia la camioneta. Él, de pronto, se encontró con una desagradable sensación de nervios. La respuesta de Hermione le importaba más que caer muerto allí mismo.

Necesitaba que ella diga que si; necesitaba sentir su cabello entre sus dedos por una última vez.

-Vamos

El viaje fue profundamente silencioso. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, ella partía a las catorce horas; por lo que casi no dormirían, Hermione querría estar allí al menos dos horas antes para mantener un estricto control de las cosas.

Una vez en su hogar ella se quitó los zapatos siguiendo el ritual. Harry le preguntó si quería tomar algo pero Hermione negó con la cabeza a medida que se dejaba caer en el sofá y con ayuda del control remoto prendía la televisión y bajaba el volumen para crear su clásico clima de descanso.

Harry tomó asiento al lado de ella. Habían encontrado una película antigua que a Hermione le fascinaba, así que ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, mientras notaba como él acomodaba el brazo que agarraba su cintura.

Ambos sabían que ninguno experimentaba esa paz en otro sitio. Eso era puramente celoso de ellos dos. Era tan cotidiano que él empezaba a sospechar que había desestimado las otras veces en las que ocurría aquello; que no las había aprovechado al cien por ciento, confiado de que nunca cesarían.

Hermione se acomodó en sus piernas. Harry suspiró; ella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

Movió su mano suavemente hasta posarla sobre la tupida cabellera. Hizo que sus dedos giraran en círculos al compás de su respiración, logrando movimientos tan delicados que casi eran imperceptibles. Podía estar horas haciendo aquello, se sentía como una ayuda mutua la cual estaba dispuesto a ofrecer siempre.

Así, sin dejar de sentir la textura y calidez de Hermione, junto con la suavidad de su cuello, lo sorprendió el amanecer. Así, mientras los haces anaranjados de luz se filtraban por las rendijas de la persiana, Hermione dormía con una débil sonrisa en sus labios sobre sus piernas.

Los rayos marcaban el rítmico movimiento que el pecho de Hermione anunciaba con su respiración, definían sus diminutas pecas y delineaban sus abundantes pestañas. Ella lucía tan frágil, tan niña.

Ella lucía tan suya.

Él cesó el movimiento dispuesto a despertarla. Ya era la hora de partir; sin embargo ni bien se detuvo Hermione abrió los ojos y giró para mirarlo.

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente.

La magia existía en todos lados, y muchas veces las varitas no eran necesarias; como en esa ocasión. Hermione estaba agradeciéndole a él, cuando Harry estaba allí gracias a ella.

Harry acarició su mejilla, fijando la vista en un diminuto lunar que Hermione tenía en el labio. Las lágrimas se agolpaban con total imprudencia en sus ojos; pidiendo a gritos salir. Trazó una floritura por la pequeña nariz de Hermione, sintiendo como el aliento de ella chocaba contra su mano.

-Quien tiene que darte las gracias soy yo-empezó Harry sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba violentamente en su pecho- por acercarte a un niño que todos creían loco, por ayudarlo en todo, por apañarlo y retarlo cuando era lo indicado, por arriesgar tu vida por él, por; y no digas que no, ayudarme a encontrar el trabajo de mi vida, por compartir tus momentos conmigo, por enseñarme lo que es tener una familia…por ver en Harry a Harry, y no a su cicatriz.

-Eres un tonto- chilló débilmente Hermione mientras limpiaba sus ojos con la manga de su sweater.- Lo mismo tendría que decir yo; sólo cambiando el final… en vez de cicatriz diría sabelotodo.

Ambos hablaban animadamente cuando cargaron las valijas. Harry fingió quejarse del peso de las mismas pero sabía que tenía que llevar todo _"Ya no vivirá aquí"._

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Ron y Luna ya estaban allí. La muchacha rubia acompañó a Hermione a hacer los últimos trámites mientras Harry y Ron bajaban las valijas. Harry sabía que Ron lo miraba de manera diferente, quizás con lástima o tristeza; pero sinceramente no tenía deseos de hablar de aquello.

El tiempo se evaporó abruptamente.

Harry pudo ver, desde el rincón donde se encontraba apoyado, como Ron palmeaba la espalda de Hermione a modo de despedida, y como ella rodaba los ojos y lo aferraba en un abrazo. Podía notar el rápido pestañear de su mejor amiga, causante de que su rostro vaya cubriéndose de lágrimas.

Luna, sin embargo, no lloraba. Tenía una sonrisa eufórica en la cara y le entregó a Hermione una especie de amuletos para protegerse contra posibles criaturas que habitaban en Dublín. Ella le agradeció guardándolos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y luego abrazó a Lovegood.

Ron y Luna fueron alejándose. Y Harry sintió como de pronto, el mundo daba ciento ochenta grados para ponerlo boca abajo.

Había llegado el momento.

Las piernas se le aflojaron tanto que pensaba que si avanzaba no podría dar más de dos pasos sin caer de bruces al piso. Sentía que su corazón se quebraría de un momento a otro.

Todo lo que quería estaba a seis pasos de él. Todo lo que le daba sentido a su vida estaba a cinco pasos de él. Todo lo que lo hacía sentir vivo estaba a cuatro pasos de él. Todo lo que siempre soñó estaba a tres pasos de él. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba a dos pasos de él. Su todo estaba a un paso de él.

-¿Estaremos en contacto no es así?- comenzó Hermione con la voz completamente temblorosa e inestable.

-Claro que si-dijo Harry. Sus ojos la observaban fijamente, tratando de mantenerla allí para siempre.

-Bueno… debo irme- explicó ella eliminando la pequeña sonrisa que se le había formado en sus rostro por la respuesta de Harry.

-…Hermione- tan sólo dijo él.

Ella se quebró como una copa de cristal fino y delicado. Tapó su rostro con las manos en un intento de que no la viera así, pero las lágrimas se escapaban por sus dedos y se escurrían por sus mejillas.

Harry, instintivamente, la abrazó, acunándola entre sus brazos; meciéndola delicadamente mientras dejaba que el río fluyera por entre sus gafas.

-…Hermione- repitió; su voz profundamente ronca e inestable. Estaba dispuesto a decirlo.

Ella se aferró más fuerte de su agarre e hizo un movimiento tal que su cabeza se colocó justo al oído de él; mojándolo con su tristeza. Se mantuvo un largo rato en silencio, tratando de calmarse para poder hablar.

-Harry… por favor, no lo hagas-imploró mientras notaba como él dibujaba promesas con los dedos en su espalda.

Estuvieron así largo tiempo más; o al menos eso le pareció a él. El llorar ya se había hecho imposible de frenar y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Besó delicadamente la frente de Hermione, dejando parte de él en ese gesto.

-Ya lo sabes- murmuró él en un diminuto susurro; aunque sabía que Hermione lo había escuchado.

Ella comenzó a desprenderse lentamente, notando como su labio, que aún era presionado por los incisivos, se cortaba y comenzaba a sangrar.

Luego, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, caminando de espaldas a la salida; viendo como sus dedos que aún seguían entrelazados con los de Harry empezaban a separarse, mientras una osada gota salada que él dejaba escapar la golpeaba levemente en la palma.

El último roce llegó y con el Hermione volteó; hasta desaparecer por el largo túnel que tenía aspecto de un nido cálido y oscuro.

Harry se acercó lentamente al gran ventanal; en donde las enormes aves metálicas despegaban, y eligió una al azar presintiendo que Hermione estaba allí dentro.

Su mano fría y sudorosa se pegó en el vidrio; quizás así aún podía sentir su calidez, y estar más cerca de ella.

Mientras sus lágrimas caen; Hermione, contrariamente, se eleva y planea por el aire.

Y Harry… Harry la deja volar.

**-Fin-**

Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Saludos,

Laura.


End file.
